1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a printing data processing apparatus and a method therefor, and more particularly to a printing data processing apparatus having rotatable printhead modules with adjustable spaces between modules and between printheads in the modules and a method therefor.
2. Related Art
Most of present image processing apparatuses, such as scanners, printers, fax machines, and multi-function peripherals, have the output function, such as printing and copying. In industrial application, a graphic printing system has been widely applied in, for example, manufacturing of printed circuit boards, ink jet printing of texts, and displays. Improving printing performance and shortening printing time have become important topics in respect of printing systems.
Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Publication No. WO/2002/099848 discloses a system module for printing microcoated pattern, wherein printing operation is mainly controlled by adjusting output waveforms and the size and amount of jetted droplets. Further, PCT Publication No. WO/2004/050260 discloses a microcoating pattern system for jet printing a specific pattern on a substrate, wherein a mask that produces a printable specific pattern is mainly used, and during a jet printing process, the data to be jet printed each time should be calculated according to the mask, so as to overcome the defects of non-uniform density distribution caused by abnormal operation of ink jet orifices. Moreover, PCT Publication No. WO/2002/098573 discloses a printing structure of controlling ink jet waveforms, wherein a control unit is used to generate an jet printing waveform command, and the command is transmitted to jet orifices on printheads, so as to adjust the ink jet waveforms thereby producing a desired printed pattern, and meanwhile, the resolution of a printed file is adjusted by a printing method of rotating printheads. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,757 discloses a printhead having a three-dimensional jet orifice array and an array printhead, wherein the printing operation is mainly performed by using jet orifices that may be individually controlled or the array printhead, so as to precisely control the size of droplets and printing positions thereof.
The aforementioned printing architectures having multiple printheads and methods therefor all divide printheads into a plurality of printhead modules to realize management, so as to accelerate the printing operation. However, if each printhead is respectively driven by a different drive signal, the complexity of the drive circuit of the printing system is increased, and the data management between the printhead modules cannot be accurately controlled, resulting in inconsistent printing operations, defects in printing quality, and especially mura phenomena occurring on junctures of the printhead modules. Furthermore, the inconsistent printing operations of the printhead modules also cause unnecessary platform operations, resulting in a prolonged printing time.
Therefore, it has become a problem to be solved eagerly how to provide an efficient data processing method under a platform architecture having multiple printhead modules, such that when the multiple printhead modules print the same pattern, not only the data to be printed may be successfully allocated to the corresponding printhead without generating defects due to the printing of different printheads, but also the printing operations of the printhead modules have consistency, thereby reducing the printing time.